Useful Places for Newbies
This article is designed for players who are new to Habitica. Below is a short list of places that may be useful and beneficial to a newbie. The Basics * What is Habitica? - Is a great starting point for many new users to Habitica. It summarizes all the basic information that a player will need to know about Habitica. * The Habitica FAQ list in the Help menu - Answers to the most common questions that a newbie might have. * Bailey the Town Crier - A green girl that pop-ups on the website with all the latest news in the world of Habitica. If you clicked Dismiss This Alert before you finished reading her announcement, go to User Icon (person-shaped icon in the top right corner) Settings > Site > Show Bailey to bring her back. For those on the mobile apps, you can find Bailey under the News section. *Loading Page Tips - If you find that the tips on the loading page are helpful, you can visit this page to read them all. * Habitica Wiki - Here on the Habitica Wiki, you can read up on anything you don't understand. In particular, the Newbies Category lists the pages most likely to be useful for new users. Social * Visit the Tavern (direct link) to introduce yourself and chat with your fellow Habiticans about many different topics. There are many experienced Habiticans willing and able to answer most questions posted in the Tavern. ** The Inn is also located here. If you are sick, going on vacation, or need a break, Pausing Damage freezes your Dailies so that your avatar will not be harmed during your inactivity. * The Bulletin Board - Visit this guild to view announcements other Habiticans have posted about their cool new guilds or challenges. * Habitica Help: Ask a Question - Visit this guild if you need to know anything about how Habitica works or how to set up your tasks. No question is too small! (You may post questions to the Tavern, but Habitica Help: Ask a Question is a better place for them since answers tend to scroll off the chat log too quickly in the Tavern.) * Party Wanted - Want to join a party, go on quests, and do battle with ferocious monsters? The Party Wanted guild is updated daily with party offers and advertisements, as well as Habiticans looking for an English-speaking party to join. For those who want a language-specific party, check out the Party Wanted International guild. You may only join one party at a time. * Guilds - Guilds can roughly be termed as interest-based chats. The Guilds Guide wiki page lists many of Habitica's guilds and may help you find ones that match your interests. There is currently no limit to the number of guilds a Habitican may join. * Challenges - There are plenty of fun challenges to take part in that may align with your own goals, providing more incentive for you to try to succeed. There may even be gem rewards given to the winner(s), depending on the challenge. To find a challenge: *On the website - Go to Challenges > Discover Challenges. Once there, type in keywords or use the filter options to find the right challenge for you. *On the apps, Go to Challenges and choose Public Challenges. You can search for keywords or filter by guild and whether you own a challenge or not. Help Tab Category:Newbies